roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Deus
Personality Observant. He likes to watch, learn and imitate. In fact, he's just managed to get a grip on English. He's very proud of himself, even if he can't speak it perfectly. Social norms are lost on him, which can cause some problems. Illegal ones. Backstory Curious about Earth and Wayhaven, he decided to stay and hide in the shadows when the rest of his kind left. Still doesn't understand how everything works, but he's got plenty of time to learn. Resources Has quite a few multi coloured scarves and ribbons; he likes how smooth they feel. A bunch of baggy clothes he wears, and stole from a store. The mask he wears and a backup one. Carries everything in a small string bag he carries on his back. Equipment/Weaponry Two curved Damascus knives. Specializations He’s very small, so he can fit in small spaces, hide behind people very easily, and eavesdrop on things easily as long as he doesn’t make noise / is hidden well enough. Very good at using knives. Quirk Eye of Judgement Deus has 10 eyes, 4 of which are used for his quirk. These eyes are blind. There's one eye on each of his hands, and one eye on each of his horns. He can only use 2 eyes at one time. When the ability goes on CD, the eye closes, and goes on a 4 turn CD. The eyes have 5kN durability. Enough force will make them close and go on cooldown. Deus can use his eyes to buff, or hinder others. It's split into two different abilities. Deus can only apply one buff per turn. The effects also do not stack. Redemption Deus assigns an eye to someone in a 10m radius or himself. This buffs them, giving the person a shield that blocks 5kN. If the person was touched in the last 3 turns, then the shield blocks 10kN. The shield lasts for 3 turns. If it runs out or is broken, then the eye assigned to it closes and it disappears. Retribution Deus can nullify 50% of an attack and its debuffs, and store it in an eye. He can then either use 50% of the damage or the debuff in his next attack, or give it to someone in a 5m radius to him. It is stored for a maximum of 2 turns. The damage / debuff can only be nullified if the attack hits him, or his shields. Once it's used up, the eye goes on CD. He still takes the remaining damage. He can only choose to store the damage or the debuff, not both. He can only store a maximum of 10kN damage, and reduce a maximum of 20kN damage. Versatility Can protect himself and others, and soften the damage he takes. Example Someone attacks with an ice attack that does 4kN and freezes. It only does 2kn, and slows for 50%. He stabs the attacker, slowing them for 50% and taking them down. Category:Retired Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters